the return of the prince
by almight11
Summary: after a few thousand years the brother of celestia and luna returns additional characters: mane 6 and oc
1. Chapter 1

In the dark depths of space an object glided across the cosmos. It is a master of its surroundings for it controls them. It is known as a savior to some, but a destroyer too. It is not a machine, a rock or a godly entity. It doesn't believe in gods for it is a god because of its power. It is a living thing.

"For all my years I've been ruling this galaxy, never have I been so bored... When it comes to personal space these stars have the best. But why am I stuck in the middle of space i mean i like it but it's boring? There should be a star nearby." The creature thought in its head.

The creature slowly looked into space, just staring straight a head just hoping to spot something. It then noticed something was wrong with the light of the stars in front of it. The light was moving in a liquid like motion. As if there was water covering that portion of space, the creature then stuck an appendage into this liquid form. It didn't feel any colder from the rest of the surroundings. It actually felt hot...

The creature slipped its body into this strange substance. What it saw even brought horror to its eyes. The sun and moon where not in the laws of motion it set, they were being controlled by something extremely powerful, but it just had to figure out what. Then the creature figured it out. Celestia, the princess destined to control its home planets sun and the creatures own sister.

Now instead of horror it felt complete joy. It warmed the creature's heart and body; it could feel that the promise of its home planet could make this feel so much emotion. Happy, energetic, excited are just some of the many words that could describe what it feels. It wanted to go to the planet so badly, but it couldn't move. So it just waited for the sun's planets gravity it pulls it in.

"I can't wait to see every-pony once again, Tia, Luna, Discord, Mom, Dad and all the rest of my home. They'll have a huge parade to welcome home the country's only son and heir to the throne. It'll be so spectacular that... Why is it getting hot?

It was a beautiful spring morning in Ponyville. Celestia's sun was giving a comforting glow and a relaxing warm feeling that most ponies enjoyed. It was the type of weather that was perfect for those working outside and even better for the wild life, especially one mare who was taking her time on her daily route. Derpy Hooves was a blond maned, grey Pegasus that was the town's mail-mare. A pair of gold crossed eyes and a smile adorned this mare as she walked down the streets of Ponyville. Her next stop on the route was Sugarcube Corner.

Derpy trotted over to the door over this bakery and gave it a couple of knocks. A blue mare answered the door; she had dark pink eyes and a two shaded mane that twisted like swerved ice cream. "Why hello Derpy, do you have my mail today?" She said in a motherly voice.

"I brought you a letter Mrs. Cake!" said the happy mare. She had a wide smile that could warm even the coldest hearts. She then stuffed her head into her bag and pulled out a small package in her teeth.

Mrs. Cake then took the bag from Derpy and then said something that brought joy to the mare's heart every time she heard it.

"Time for your daily muffin Derpy! Have you been a good girl today?"

Mrs. Cake treated the full grown mare like a filly even though they were a couple years apart in age, Derpy even being a mother even longer. But seeing her bob her head up and down in an overacted "yes" gave her a warm feeling inside. Mrs. Cake then gave Derpy her muffin, said good bye, and then parted there separate ways.

Derpy then made her way over to the town library to deliver the mail, but a falling object in the sky instead caught her attention. With one eye on the library and one on the falling object she watched sore across the sky in a blazing furry. The light coming off it was enough to blind the sun and hot enough to burn metal. She continued to watch it till Derpy noticed the falling object was coming right at her. Having no time to think she leaped into a nearby house for cover.

She ducked her head and went into a small furry ball in the hopes of protecting herself from the blast. This would have done well if it won't for that the blast was bigger then she expected. Derpy was tossed like a rag doll 50 feet as a giant blast of sound and flames spread from the epicenter of the impact crater. The crater was massive for something so small. After tumbling across the ground for ten seconds Derpy got up and headed towards the mark of her assailant was. The crater was a sunken hole of burning rock and dirt. The debris of what were some unfortunate house burning around it and in the center lied a weirdly shaped object.

Derpy strained her eyes looking at the object in the crater. "It looks like it has 4 legs, a tail, and a head and... IT'S A PONY!"

Derpy skidded down the side of the crater, nearly hitting some burning rocks on the way to the epicenter. When she got to where the pony was she hadn't expected what she then saw. The pony was massive! It looked even larger then Celestia, but what was even stranger was its appeal. It was a huge gray stallion. with black floating mane and tail. his horn was unusual long. he had the most strange of wings they began normal but at the and they looked like it was molten in a way just part stuck at it wings with parts floating off and disappearing. he wore a black crown with purple gemstones in it the same for his regalia and horse shoes.

Derpy leaned over the body. It's unconscious stare looking deep into her soul. Then she saw the massive pony move. She heard his breathing; a low baritone hum came out of him as he started to stir. He started to open his eyes... And in his very sight was a beautiful mare. Her golden hair covered in dust and a bewildered look on her face. He took a large breath and held it in. He then exhaled and said. "How lucky am I to see a familiar creature. What is your name young mare?"

"I'm Derpy Hooves."

"Well Derpy, I'm cosmos and it's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Why are you so massive?"

"is that a problem?"

"'No, but what are you?"

"A special creature."

"care to explain?."

"okay."

But just as they were about to continue their conversation a couple of pebbles came thundering down the crater, followed by a purple unicorn with a purple and dark pink mane. Her cutie mark represented that of some magical sparkles and she had a confident look on her face even though she was struggling to get down the sloop of the crater.

"Are you alright?"

Well I feel fine and nothing seems to be broken..." But as he tried to stand. "i'm stuck..." he said as a black aura wrapped around some large rocks and levitated in the air he trowed them away "...well that's fixed " he said when he was able to stand allat full height.

He adorned a spiral galaxy cutie mark on his flank, it indicating his power to control the cosmos. It was only then that they realized how big he really is. He was larger then Celestia. But that wasn't the thing that made them look at him with wide eyes. He had massive wings that could create tornado like wind with just one flap. He was an Alicorn!

"Butbuthowareyouaalicorn?" was the only thing the unicorn could say as she looked at cosmos with wide eyes. "There aren't any alicorns except for the Celestia and Luna."

cosmos cleared his throat as he spoke in his most regal voice he could. "I am Prince cosmos, first son of King Titanus and heir to the throne of Equestria. And who are you?"

Twilight rose high up to show her confidence, only to get a small raise of cosmos's eyebrow. "I am Twilight Sparkle, prized student of our leader Princess Celestia. I'm the bearer of the Element of Magic and leader of the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful artifacts in Equestria!"

"You mean that gift Discord gave to Celestia? The things are nothing more then some small trinket that Discord made in his quest to try and get Tia's love. Why someone would think that there some magical weapon is beyond me." He then waved his hoof in a mocking sense. Twilight's face began to redden as she was told her leader and mother like roll model lied to her.

"That's impossible! Princess Celestia told us they hold the most powerful magic in the world. And how are you a prince? Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the only alicorns left."

"How is it that Tia is leader? it must have been a long time." He muttert

"celestia is the most powerful being in the world. You shouldn't insult her like that or else she'll send you to the moon."

"You really think that Celestia is powerful?, Her power is nothing compared to mine."

Twilight's horn glow a fierce purple as her anger began to rise. cosmos didn't even look scared as she conjured a no doubt dangerous spell.

He actually thought it was cute. She was about to cast the spell when a sudden "BIG BROTHER!" broke her concentration. cosmos only had a split second to turn before a dark blue alicorn tackled him to the ground. She gave him an iron thick hug that could flatten steel and even turn diamond to stone.

"I can't believe your back."

He then saw a white figure loom over him. "How are you alive?"

"Well through a good diet and plenty of exercise I've managed to stay quite healthy. But it's nice to see you again Celestia."

He then rose up to his hooves. It was no surprise to him that Celestia was still small compare to him. He then looked at Luna and back to Celestia and an intense stare. then the stare turned into a confused look.

"what happent to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful spring afternoon in Ponyville. The sky was clear, the town was bustling with ponies going about there business and a crater in the center of town was still steaming from its impact. Everything was nice and quiet in this lovely town.

"you look like a idiot" he said and started to laugh

The only response he received was annoyed glares from the two alicorns in the group. Right next to him was a nervous Unicorn and a confused Pegasus. Twilight started to panic as she saw the way Celestia had her eyes on the laughing wreck in front of her. She rushed over to Celestia hoping to try and convince her to give mercy to cosmos.

"Please don't send him to the moon Princess."

"Go ahead and try." He suddenly disappeared in a black flash and reappeared in front of Celestia, his face mere inches from hers. He had a grin on his face that showed of pure insanity. "I dare you."

Celestia took a step back from her older brother. She knew, very well how brutal he can be when he wants to. This came to a complete shock to Twilight. She never saw her mentor back down to anything was a complete surprise to her. The image of an ever knowing and fearless leader was shattered in Twilight's mind. If this pony could make Celestia flinch then he was powerful.

"Good idea Tia, you wouldn't want this to end up like last time. My how I remember it, on the ground with a pool of blood around your body. You looked so weak and helpless with your mouth full of blood and tears flowing down your face. Good thing Dad was there to help you. Who knows what could have happened?" His emotion suddenly changed to a less fearful face to one of pure glee. "But enough of the memories, it's so good two see you two again. We can now live as a family again. You, me, Luna, Mom, Da-."

"There dead."

"What!?"

Tears began to streak down Celestia's cheek as she repeated the cold words. Her body became cold as ice from the memory of seeing her parent's dead. "Mom and Dad they...they died a few years after you disappeard."

"Well that's unfortunate." said cosmos with a shocked exspresion. He was shocked by the news of his parent's death but nothing more. Celestia figured it wouldn't affect him much since he would seen so much death in his time. cosmos walked over to Derpy who was sitting silent while watching the others speak.

"Where do you live Derpy?" Derpy pointed to a house on top of a western hill.

"I'll meet you there later tonight. I wish to get to know someone like you." He then held up her grey hoof and kissed it. Derpy thought that one of the bubbles on her cutie mark would pop from the amount of blood speeding through her body; he left her with a red face and an embarrassed look.

"Well Celestia let's head back to the castle, we have a lot to catch up on." He then unrolled his wings, and with a powerful flap he was in the air, Celestia and Luna following right behind him.

Twilight watched at they flew towards the fairy tale like castle. Then she noticed that Derpy was still in the same pose as when she was kissed by cosmos. The blush a deep red and steam flowing off her head.

"Are you alright Derpy?"

"Muffin?"


	4. Chapter 4

The sun gave what little light it could muster onto Canterlot Castle. Its twiddling rays cast shades of red, orange and yellow onto the darkening structures. The castle glowed with a light purple, and its surroundings gained a dark red color. Inside the castle were many stained glass windows, their images and stories told on the floor by the sunset lights that hung over the edge of the horizon?

In a dark room sat 3 immortal beings, each sipping tea. The Goddess of the Sun sat still as her rule over the land faded and her sister took over the land. Another being stared at the Celestial Sisters, annoyed as they broke the laws he had set for the universe. He finally spoke up, the annoyance visible in his voice.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you let the Sun and Moon move on there own?"

Luna looked confused. She was raised by the fact that nature had to be controlled. She had no idea that there were laws that her brother set, but she felt powerful and useful because of her duty. "I think it's a lot more efficient controlling the sun and the moon. We can do a lot with these powers. As long as we use them wisely, there is no harm. And it's also our birthright."

cosmos was grinding his teeth. Annoyed that his sister had the gall to break his authority, he loved her with all his heart, but even his own sister had to learn that his law was final. "The laws are meant to control ALL objects in space. Many life forms depend on the natural movement of the stars and moons in order to live. What do you think would happen if they figured out their king let one Solar System break his laws? What kind of ruler would I be?"

Celestia and Luna looked at him with a confused look. They looked at each other, seeming to read each others thoughts before Celestia spoke up. "You're a king?"

cosmos then realized that they didn't know what he had been doing all those years in space. "I wasn't just twiddling my hooves all these years. I've been busy ruling planets. I'm the king of over 1000 solar systems. My rule stretches to all the reaches of this universe. I take many shapes and forms as a being of multiple planets. Let me show you one."

cosmos horn began to glow an inky black as darkness engulfed him. His form began to change, as if his entire DNA was morphing into a new creature. His muzzle became flat. His arms and legs changed shape and grew to new heights. His torso sat up and his spine straightened. When the dark force faded a new creature came to being. He was sitting upright with a tea cup in his hand. He had muscle visible all over his body but he still managed to look tall and skinny.

He had on his favorite black hat and sunglasses. He wore a black tie with a white button down white shirt that seem to disappear behind his long black petty coat. He had on black pants that covered his legs, which in turn made him look even taller. It ended in black leather shoes . This form was well known across the cosmos as being the body of a king.

"This is what most of the well known cosmos see's me as, I call it my "Human Form". I made it when I traveled to a planet that was full of fur-less apes. It was fun and all but unfortunately it fell to a horrible disease. They became cannibals and almost ate the planet to extinction. lucky that it whas not their original planet"

Both Luna and Celestia looked up in total amazement. Luna couldn't believe that this creature was her brother. All she could think were questions about what he exactly did in space. She finally gulped and asked him her first question.

"What happened to the planet?"

cosmos looked down. Luna felt that he was looking into her soul, just trying to read her most inner thoughts and feelings. He took a sip of his tea and answered her question.

"i blew it up because of war i wanted to stop but i saw that some of them can't be helped."

He said it in a casual tone that even Celestia was weary of. There was no telling on how powerful he truly was. She made a mental note to keep an eye on him. Luna looked at her older brother with huge eyes and an open mouth that could attract flies. She saw cosmos as a role model, and knowing that if he could blow up planets gave new respect and an urge to be like him. The silence was broken by an unexpected question by cosmos.

"Where's Discord?"

Celestia became pale at the mention of the Draconequus. She knew where this would lead into. cosmos and Discord were inseparable as colts, but she knew he was going to figure it out someday. Celestia pointed a weak hoof towards a window.

"In the garden"

cosmos pushed his chair aside and sat up. He was truly massive; his shadow cast a dark feeling to Celestia. She lowered her head to the floor. She couldn't dare look him in the eyes after what she did. When cosmos reached the window he looked outside and scanned the garden. He couldn't see Discord or any signs of him being there (often food products gave a firm trail as to the spirits where abouts). The only thing he actually saw was a statue of Discord. But after starring at the stone carving he gave a nervous chuckle and looked back at Celestia. He had a worried tone in his voice, for he already knew the answer.

"I can't see him, there's only a statue in the garden."

A single tear fell down Celestia's cheek, as the cold memories flowed back to her. The silence gave cosmos his answer. The next question would be the start of a conversation that Celestia was trying to avoid since her brother's return.

"Why is Discord in stone?"

"We had to."

"Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"He was murdering thousands, we couldn't let him continue."

"Why was he killing in the first place? The Discord I know would never kill."

Celestia kept silent, for she had to hold back the sobs that were silently building in her throat. She can't show her weakness now. Even the tiniest sign of a break in her guard spelled death for her, but it wasn't enough.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?" he said anger in his voice. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!"

cosmos's body began to tighten, rage filling his heart, eyes slowely turning red . Celestia could feel his power rising from the anger and it could turn deadly if she showed signs of fear. Luna sat silent, she wanted to stop this but she didn't know how. She finally gained the courage to speak up, but it was too late.

cosmos disappeared in a flash of dark purple aura and reappeared in front of Celestia. His arm came for Celestia's neck. She had no time to think before she was raised into the air. He held her with one arm, both eyes at the same height. Celestia just continued to stare at his eyes. She remembers the eyes behind them, and she hated seeing them hurt. cosmos held his grip on his captive. The sudden tightening caused Celestia to choke, but still she stared at his eyes. Looking anywhere else for one second was an invitation for death. She finally was able to speak, but barely audible because of the restrictive airway.

"Do you... remember that... day? The day... that changed you... forever."


	5. Chapter 5

He wanted to give his brother a hug and tell him how much he loves him.

The sun shined on a beautifully clear day in Equestria. Its warmth gave the land wondrous warmth that the land was more then common for. A flock of geese flew through the air heading for the northern mountains. There V shape staying perfectly symmetrical. That was until a black Alicorn zoomed by the bewildered birds.

"Nice try birds, but nopony is faster then me."

cosmos was a young alicorn who just went through a big growth spurt. He often showed off, but it gave him grumbles from his father's guards, but he didn't care. The new strength he got from his bigger self filled the young stallion with excitement . He was a tiny bit smaller then our modern day protagonist.

The young alicorn landed in what was a giant junk yard. Anything that you wanted gone was put here (along with a few bodies), but it mostly consisted of weird devices. Most of which Discord used for his oddball inventions and contraptions. cosmos entered the mostly hollowed out gave that Discord used as shelter, it consisted of failed contraptions and conniptions that the two worked together on. He saw the spirit at his workbench, busy making some kind of thing. Light sparkled off of it as if it were glitter and diamonds mixed together in a jeweled concoction

"Hey discord, what goes on?"

"Nice to see you cosmos, it's always nice to see a friend stop by my lovely abode."

Discord turned to face his only friend. The Draconequus has a head of an amber-grey pony, with a deer antler on the right, and a goat horn accommodating it on the left, one long sharp fang, different-sized ruby-red pupils, a snake tongue, and a long goat's goatee. He has the powerful right arm of a golden lion, the vicious left claw of a yellow eagle, the right leg of a green lizard, and the left leg of a brown goat. His back sprouts a purple bat's right wing, a cyan Pegasus's left wing, and a slithering snake's tail that houses a dark red tint. This miss-matched creature looked at his dark friend and instantly noticed a change.

cosmos leaned up on his hind legs and gave a "check ya" stance and teeth flash. He then noticed what was on the rock workbench he lookt at it with his purple eyes. Both pupil and his iris were a noticeably light purple.

"Are you making jewelry? The last time I saw you were trying to create a machine to wash bricks."

The spirit turned his long head to an odd machine lying in the corner. It was wrecked all over with rectangle shaped dents. While the Draconequus was pondering the memories of was to be his biggest failed but hilarious experiment, cosmos got a look at the jewels. The piece was a huge necklace made for an alicorn sized neck. It had a beautiful lavender gem in the middle with orange pink and blue jewels to the left. While a red and green gem accompanied it to the right.

"What's with the average old necklace?"

"This, my friend, is no average necklace. This necklace holds the Elements of Harmony, the carrier of the most power magic in the world, friendship. Each gemstone represents a different element of harmony. Honesty, kindness, generosity, laughter, loyalty and the most powerful of them all, magic!"

" ... Who are you and what have you done with Discord?"

"Still here and still chaotic, these are just a present to a special friend of my."

cosmos instantly became suspicious of Discord. He was the only one who could tolerate the chimera. He thought for a while as Discord went back to his work, putting gold paint on the copper necklace. It finally dinged on him, the "special friend" Discord was talking about.

He got up close and said "It's for Celestia, isn't it?" In a flat tone, more annoyed then teasing

Discord shot up, the hairs on his mane sticky up straight enough to be considered needle. Obviously cosmos hit the knee because even Discord was predictable to cosmos. He gave a soft sigh and gave his friend an assuring pat on the back.

"It's cool that you like my sister and all, but she barely even knows you exist."

"She see's me all the time."

"Because you were with me."

"I lived in the castle."

"You lived in a small cabin in the gardens."

"Still….."

"The only reason you didn't live in the castle was because Dad thought you were a dog."

"That's just a lie your dad told me to tease me."

"He still thinks you're a dog,"

"No he doesn't."

cosmos pulled a dog treat from the space that was the interior of it. He gave it to Discord and started to walk off. Discord looked at the K-9 treat and popped it in his mouth. He chewed it in a noisy crunching chorus and with a mouth full of food he spoke with crumbs spewing out of his mouth.

"I hath ith when you fry anph be funny." (i hate itwhen you try and be funny)

cosmos started to trot to the entrance of the cave, his head constantly turning to look at all the junk they made when they first discovered the cave. cosmos then started to look at Discord; he was his only friend in this world. They've been together since infancy and have always gotten along, beside the fact that these two are complete polar opposites when it comes to their role in life.

cosmos was raised to be a king and loving ruler of the most powerful country on the planet. Discord had the pure instinct to be insane and plunge the world to chaos. But for some reason these two were completely happy together, there bad traits actually complementing each other. It was perfect for them, at least till it happened.

cosmos was so busy looking around that he didn't notice the pressure plate he stepped on. A trap door opened on his rear hooves, and with his legs falling into the hole, it wasn't long before the rest of the weight followed. Discord saw his friend disappear and instantly knew what it was. He ran towards a control panel and started to pull levers. cosmos slowly rose from the hole. His haunch was stuck inside a barrel, and he was madly struggling to get out. His mighty wings flapped madly, creating massive winds that could role a house, but to no avail could he get out.

"Discord what is this thing?"

"It's my orbital cannon, it launches stuff into space. It's in its firing stage and I can't get it to stop. You're going to be launched into space!"

"So what about it? I'll just fly back down."

Discord's face was sketched with a worried look. He started to fiddle with the levers a bit more, his pace starting to get drastic and more random. Finally a lever snapped its metal bonds nothing compared to the spirits strength. He kicked the panel and looked at cosmos with a red face and tear filled eyes eyes.

"It does more then that... It fires stuff out of obit, you'll be gone forever!"

"Discord calm down and be patient... I'll be back in a few days... I want you to be with Celestia by then.

"Your my brother, and will always be no matter what. Remember that as long as you never forget our times together, you'll always have a friend."

cosmos knew it was a lie that he was coming back in a few days. He didn't even expect to get back at all, but he had to calm Discord down. With a final wave and a solute he held his breath as the eruption in the cannon pushed him.

He was shot as the rate of speed close enough to light. He soured threw space, amazed at his domain. He was to conquer this new frontier, sure it would take a lot of time, but he had plenty to spare. His conquest would last 2000 years and will span billions of light years. But it was worth it.

His expedition into the wonders of the cosmos was to be celebrated. He traveled to thousands of worlds, meeting millions of creatures big and small. He became ruler of many of them and he also made many friends along the way. The laughs and smiles of so many creatures gave him purpose. A purpose to try with all his might to accomplish and he wanted to do it with a thousand smiling faces with him. He wanted to become King of the cosmos. He saved millions of lives and thousands of planets from despair. But through it all he held a personal mission in his mind, a mission he would never forget.

He wanted to give his brother a hug and tell him how much he loves him.


	6. Chapter 6

As Celestia hung on the grip of death by her own brother's hand, she couldn't help to think of what Discord really was. Only cosmos understood him and even the fact that he could tolerate him for more then a second was a miracle, but he called him his brother. But before she could even think anymore she was dropped, the floor becoming even harder and colder then before. She could feel the sorrow in him, his only friend was in stone and he could do nothing about it. cosmos would no doubt try and release him. She needed to tell him her side of the story, before he figured out she was the only one stopping him.

"Discord shot you into space. How can you still call him a friend?"

"What happened that day was an accident. He loved me like a brother. NO, I was his brother. He would have stopped me from triggering the accident if he could."

"He didn't because he hated you. He hates all creatures."

"The discord I know doesn't hate anyone. Remember how much he cared for you; remember what he did for you."

"He hated me."

"HE LOVED YOU!"

his eyes began to turn red and Celestia could feel the hate rising from him. His frustration was peaking, and still it continued to rise. He wanted to come home to a warm welcome by the ones he cared about. Instead he only got a dead family and the ones who were left were hate filled. He promised to fix this land and its rulers or kill the ones stopping his goal.

"Do you know why he is in stone?"

"Because you're a cold heartened bitch!"

2000 years ago

It was now 3 days since the disappearance of Prince cosmos and the kingdom was in panic. The king ordered his best squadron of guards to go out and find him. He posted missing pony signs all over Equestria and even had the local heralds give consistent reminders to the people to help find his son. Some said the king was over reacting, but cosmos always came home every day or at least gave notice as to how long he would be gone. Even the messages the queen had sent via smoke were left unanswered. Some of the neighboring countries gave there time to search their land as well. But no matter how hard they searched, it would do nothing for that lost cause.

After a month of searching, the search was called off. Equestria had lost there most beloved prince. The people wept in the streets for their future king was gone. None more then the royal family, whose cries of sorrow filled Equestria's sky. A mass funeral was to be held at cosmos's favorite star gazing hill. Leaders from every country, every piece of land in the known world came to the funeral. They each came, carrying flowers and gifts from every shape and size to condone the family. Discord was a massive wreck at the service, what most people thought he was crying for the loss of his brother and true friend was really cries of guilt, the guilt of killing his only true friend.

Discord was the loudest at the funeral, his vinegar tears falling rapidly on the ground. The leader of the dog nation gave up a firm should for Discord; he wanted to comfort the spirit, for he and his people wouldn't even be alive without cosmos. The funeral went on for an hour before people started to leave. Out of all the family, Discord was given the most comfort. The patrons giving him hugs and praises of better times ahead were often the message. A few good stories of cosmos's bravery and graceful kindness to those who are disabled were given. King Titanus even let Discord stay in the castle until he felt better.

After a week of mourning and nights of crying to sleep, Discord finally rose and started to get back to normal. His normal of course was doing pranks on the castle staff. Celestia often heard a scream then mad laughter throughout the castle. She was happy Discord was back to normal, to the despair of the royal workers. Discord even worked up the nerves to finally confront Celestia with his feelings. It was a beautiful sunset picnic that discord had made, his mismatched eyes stared at the sinking sun, just hoping that somewhere out there. His friend was still alive.

A younger looking Celestia sat near Discord, her pink mane lying flatly across her back. She lowered the sun with her horn, just barely able to get it over the horizon with her new strength. She had discovered her cutie marks months ago, but she was still trying to get used to moving the flaming star. cosmos hated the fact that she moved the sun he had set in his laws of motion. Even if he didn't make them, he still liked to instead enforce them. Discord finally spoke up, the calmness is his voice radiating across the hill top.

"I bet somewhere right now, cosmos is fuming that you broke his rules again."

"He would be mad at me, but he is at least at peace now."

"Celestia... I want to give you something."

Discord held out a gold necklace with six beautiful gems shining on it. It sparkled in the dwindling sunlight, absorbing it and adding it to its luster. He then went on to explain what each jewel meant and how it represented friendship. He even went so far as to say that he and cosmos made it together.

"I want you to have it; he would have wanted you to wear it."

"Thank you Discord, I will treasure it forever."

Discord then grabbed a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers out of nothing. He got down on one knee in front of Celestia, his goat knee lying firmly against the grass and his lizard knee up high. He looked into Celestia's lavender eyes, their luster bring him hope for what he was about to do. He then summoned a box from thin air, and opened it. Its insides contained a shining ring that gave off its own light. He held Celestia's hoof in his eagle claw and pronounced his deepest secret.

"I wouldn't be the same without you. You have helped me be my best. So please, oh please, will you marry me? I hope that you'll say yes!"

Celestia began to cry, but instead of tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy.

"Oh my Faust... Yes, I will marry you Discord."

"But first Celestia... I must tell a secret."

Discord began to get pale. He wanted to marry his most loved mare in the world, but first he had to get what he had done off his chest. He had to tell what he did or else he'll never live it down. His only hope of truly letting cosmos go to piece was telling his final tale.

"The day that cosmos disappeared was the worst day I could remember... It was my fault he was never seen again. He stepped into my orbital cannon and was blasted off into space. I'm sure he's alive, but he won't be coming back for who knows how long. My only wish is for you to lo-."

Discord was interrupted with a hoof to his cheek. Celestia looked at him with a stare of those who want to kill. He had killed her brother. He had dared betray the family who adapted him. AND NOW HE HAD THE GUTS TO ASK HER TO MARRY HIM! She wanted to see to it that he be destroyed and history changed so that people see the true monster he is.

"You killed him..."

"No... he is alive. Just floating in the endless reached of space. I'm sure he liked being with all the things he rules. and When he gets back he'll have plenty to tell."

Celestia was even madder now and then she got an idea. She threw off her ring and then the flowers on top of it. Discord could hear a crunch as Celestia's hoof disintegrated the two. She looked up at him with hateful eyes full of tears and redness from her crying.

"You're a monster."

She then left with nothing but a solo glance and a whip of her hair. Discord laid there, heart broken and spirit torn to shreds. He then flew off towards his cave for the night, his black outline blending into the night sky and his tears shining in the moon light. That night would be the end of a great era of prosperity and love. It would also be the beginning of a mass genocide and chaos


	7. Chapter 7

It was a gloomy night as Cumulonimbus clouds formed over Equestria. Thunder is heard as sparks form on the inside of these cloud pyramids. The thunder echoed inside a cave, its sound only lying to sad ears. Discord sat there, his eyes blood red, his head down and his mane a mess. He was miserable and he knew it. His only friend was in space and his most precious love hated him. He wished he could die.

He then saw light coming out of his cave. Followed by angry yells and the many sound of hoof steps. They were the sounds of 100 ponies; they were either carrying a torch or pitchfork. Discord knew that this often meant they were mad, but why him? He did nothing wrong for what he could recall. His curiosity got the best of him as he asked in a calm voice.

"Is there anything I can do for you nice ponies?"

"Are you Discord?"

"Why yes I am my little pony.

"By order of the king, you are under arrest for the murder of Prince cosmos."

Discord was astonished. Celestia told Titanus about him and he sent his army of ponies to get him. This got Discord mad, very mad. He didn't kill cosmos and he is getting the blame for it. Discord's anger was boiling his blood and shaking his body to the core. He stood up to full height and looked down at his prey. He cast on an evil smile and raised his eagle talon.

"FINE! If you want me, first you're going to have to catch me... But we only play my way."

Discord snapped his talons with a clear crack. The cave entrance was then magically shielded with a giant rock and all the torches became wet except for one. The ponies all huddled around the one torch in the middle. It's light barely even covering the entire crowd. Discord slithered around the cave, looking for his first victim. His sights finally fell onto a young orange mare and he got ready for his attack.

Suddenly out of the darkness came a tail. It grabbed the mare and pulled her into it with her hooves digging into the rock for grip. Her sobs and cries for help could be heard all over the cave. A final scream came as the echo of flesh being torn apart from the body ripped through the crowd. A thump could be heard and the sound of a deep evil laugh rung through the cave with church bell frequency. Blood then came into the light; its dark red sap seemed to glow in the fire's reach.

Then a blood soaked claw grabbed another pony. He went through the same process of a cruel death like the mare before. Then many limbs came for the ponies. The screams and shouts rang through the darkness of the blood soaked cavern, its residents dyeing with their limbs being torn off, heads smashing into rock and necks being crushed. Each and every pony was dyeing until there was only one. His sobs were the only thing in the cave except for the crack of fire and the sound of dripping moisture.

Then out of the black came a corpse rolling in front of him. The mare's head fell off as her blood soaked mouth opened up. Another corpse came into his sight, then another and another. A hundred corpses were stacked around this pony; his only sight was that of his dead friends and relatives. A dark figure rose out of this darkness and learned in front of its final prey. Tears were falling as the finals words of the creature rung through his ears.

"You loose."

500 years later

Pink clouds loomed over a burning castle, as a smoldering pile of ponies laid in the chocolate rain. Gravity was beyond repair as pieces of earth and rock hovered with nothing but the fact that they could. Houses made of cardboard and soap roads riddled the once peaceful land. Harmony was dead.

In the epicenter of all the turmoil that this land has succumbed to, there lay a throne. This throne was the cushion, for the King of Equestria, King Discord.

"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing."

Discord had a glass of chocolate milk in his hand. He started to drink what was supposed to be soft chocolate milk was actually liquid glass. He noticed what he actually drank and shrugged it off. The spirit then threw the solid drink over his shoulder. Upon impact it exploded, the chucks of chocolate spread every where, cutting up anything near it. He gave a smirk that told how happy he truly was.

Discord had taken over Equestria after his massacre in his cave. He went after and killed both the King and Queen of Equestria and sought to rule it, but the Alicorns had other plans. They saw themselves as keepers of peace and went after Discord, but each and everypony fell before Discord's relentless power. Discord had fought for revenge against those who framed him for cosmos's death (Discord had thought cosmos was dead) and to keep his well deserved kingdom, but Discord didn't stop just at those who dared cross his path.

Discord went on a hunt, a hunt for alicorns. He highhandedly searched and destroyed almost every single alicorn he could find. Those who escaped were either insane or too scared to fight, but out of all of them, two remained. A princess of the night who's beauty was comparable to the night's sky and a princess of the sun whose love for all ponies sparkled out of her like a blazing sun. Both challenged Discord and well... You know what happened.

Present day

"So let me get this straight. Discord killed all the alicorn's INCLUDING Mom and Dad. He took over the kingdom and plunged the world into 500 years of chaos. Do you think that this could possibly be your fault?"

The moon was just above the horizon, its white rays touching the land and causing dark shadows to scrape across the land. In lay man's turn it was about 7:30 and cosmos was anxious to move along to his Meeting, but he had one question left that would decide would Celestia's fate.

"Is he dead?"

Celestia quietly gave a small no. cosmos then walked over to his sister, with his massive size looming over her, he could easily crush her. Celestia closed her eyes, wincing at was to no doubt be a punch to the jaw. What she actually got was a warm hand to her head. cosmos started to mess with her mane, just like when they were little. cosmos gave a mocking snicker that Celestia often heard when he was happy.

"Poor, poor, Celestia. You still can't lead a cardboard box." He winked and started to walk away. "I knew you couldn't kill."

cosmos started to walk away, but was stopped by a sudden loud shout from an annoyed little sister. "Where are you going?"

"i have someting to do"

cosmos walked towards the balcony, he was a shadow of the moonlit night, for even he couldn't brush off how beautiful this specific moon was. A pare of dark wings came out of his back; their massive size gave his smallest flaps massive power. He did a somersault into the air and unleashed his wings. With one flap of these feathered jets he soared into the air, but instead of going to his destination of Ponyville. He did a u turn and went to the castle library.

The castle library held Equestria's largest supply of books, but cosmos was only interested in the history section. cosmos hand started to glow dark black as he cast a reading spell. He often used it to quickly read up on books as a child, for he was often a massive procrastinator and only had a few minutes to read a week's worth of homework.

The books started to lift off the shelves in a random order. They opened their covers to cosmos and words started to flow off of them. It was an amazing sight of extremely fast reading that he mastered over the years. He read all the history books and all the modern advances over the century. cosmos snickered over a few lies that Celestia had wrote into history.

All the books silently went back to their places; he had to help one that was having trouble getting into its place. Now covered on recent history stuck in his head. cosmos flew off towards what was hopefully be a good evening.

cosmos flew off towards the sleepy town. He could feel that his speed was increasing. A dark cone formed around his body, its energy forming like dark ooze. He then broke the sound barrier! The pure force of the breakage was enough to not just cause a sonic boom, but also destroy the fabric of space. He had created a Sonic hyperNova.


	8. Chapter 8

"The night still owns its beauty. The moon in perfect harmony with my stars all in their rightful places," cosmos whispered to himself.

It was a few minutes ago when he did a sonic hyper nova. It was quite the sight with those colors.

In ten minutes, cosmos was at Derpy's house and knocked on the door.

"coming!"

"Good evening, Derry," cosmos said with a smile.

Derpy smiled back. "welcome Prince, please come in," she said. "Prince...?"

"Please, Derpy, just cosmos."

"Oh, alright. cosmos, do you remember that purple mare ."

"Yes, I remember her twilight was her name right."

"yes she asked me that if you to come her home which is also the library."

"Alright, I like to meet new ponies and she must like reading?"

"That's right, are you coming then?"

"Yes, of course."

As they walked through the town of Ponyville, many ponies shot strange looks at cosmos. _"It is like they don't know who i am. Yes, of course I was away for a few thousand years, but did they not read anything about me in the history books?"_ cosmos thought We arrived at giant tree house named golden oak library.

"so this is twilights house" cosmos said in a curious tone

"yes I know it looks weird

Derpy knocked at the door, and a moment later it was opened by a lavender mare.

"Oh, hello Derpy! Good evening, Prince."

"Good evening, Twilight, but please call me cosmos."

"Alright, come in."

As Derpy and cosmos walked in, we saw five other mares. A pink earth pony, with a pink mane and tail that looked like cotton candy "mmm cotton candy... okay, why did I think that." cosmos thought An orange earth pony, with blond mane and tail wearing a cowboy hat. A white unicorn, with classy looking purple mane and tail, a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail, and behind them was a yellow Pegasus with light shaded pink mane and tail.

"good evening every pony" cosmos said. "let me introduce myself I am prince cosmos, and what are your names"

"Well, cosmos, these are my friends." Twilight said.

"Hi I'm Pinkie pie I work at the local bakery, Sugar cube Corner," she said while bouncing.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Howdy. I'm Applejack, the owner of Sweet Apple Acres."

Well, now I know a place where I can get 'good' apples, cosmos thought.

"I am miss Rarity owner of the carousel boutique."

"it's a honor to meet you miss rarity." cosmos said as He held up her hoof and kissed it a small blush appearing on her face

"I am Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in equestrian" she said in a boasting tone

"I would like to test that out" cosmos mutter

"what!?"

"you heard what I said."

"so you want to race."

"when and where."

"here tomorrow 2 pm."

"alright."

I look at the yellow mare she seems scared. I walked up to her and said "and who are you" in a calm tone

"oh...I'm...uh...Flutter shy" she whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you " cosmos said with a soft tone "oh...hum...I'm Flutter shy" she said in a kind of loud whisper.

"well it's a pleasure to meet all of you but why did you want me to come twilight."

"well considering that you are a alicorn not less the brother of celestia and Luna so I was interested and I also wanted to know what kind of abilities you have

"really I didn't thought that you wanted know to that." _"something say's that she doesn't trust me"_

"of course!"

"okay can you start?"

"of course... well when I was young I didn't have many friends when I got older I had one best friend it looks strange because we are 100% opposite of each other... hmm... I think you may not like him" they all gave me a confused look.

"what's his name cosmos" pinkie asked.

"discord" the giro's gasped at that name

i gave her a confused look "what is the problem... listen celestia already told me what he had done but i also know why"

"oh why then?" twilight asked

"he was lonely he lost his only friend and his love declined him tell me twilight if you lost your friends and the pony you love how would feel"

"I...I don't know, I would feel lonely"

"that's what I mean I was the only one who understands

him although we are complete opposites from each other, but after that celestia told my father what he had done so many ponies came to his cave to capture him but he killed them, but the only thing is that it's my fault "

"it's not" fluttershy said in a soft tone.

"i know it isn't"

"but what did you do while you where away" twilight asked.

"well i was visiting other planets I'm the ruler of over 10,000 also i can I take many shapes and forms as a being of multiple creatures"

"can you show one of those forms."

"yes of course" i said as my horn and my body began to glow my body gaint a new shape a human shape "this is the most known cosmos my human form" i said.

"where did you learn that spell." twilight said.

"i always could that as long i know."

"alright"

"shall i continue."

"yes please."

i began to tell my story all the things i have been trough all the happiness and sadness all the fights i had the people i saved. but i left part's out the part's not ready to e known by them.

"AWESOME!"rainbow said.

"i think you did the right thing"s dear"

"thank you i hope i did to"

"but why did you blow up planets?" applejack asked

"it was for the stupid war or it was their time, those planets where noting then a wasteland." And some of them let out i yawn

"i think we call it a night"

"i agree it is getting late and i need to work tomorrow" applejack said

"yeah me to" rainbow said

"good night" rarity

pinkie and fluttershy didn't say any thing as they walked out the library.

"cosmos could you stay for a minute" twilight said

"of course twilight"i said as she cleaned up and put the books back

"i don't know what your planing but what it is i will stop you"

"two thing's first what are you talking about and second how will you do that" i said with a grin

"simple with the elements of harmony and i don't trust you"

"and why don't you trust me"

"simple you are a alicorn that disappeared 2000 years ago and your not in any of the history books"

"well i will do everything to win your trust"

"alright but if you hurt anypony i will use the elements of harmony."

"I promise twilight but I need to go back to the castle"

"see you tomorrow"

I walked out of the library and as I did I saw the others as I walked up to them they looked at me and I asked. "why are you all still here"

"well i wanted to say that you're not like prince blueblood"

"wait is there another alicorn prince"

"No he's a unicorn and your nephew but he's pretty rude"

"how's that"

"he used me to shield him for a cake"

"I'll talk to him but I need to get back"

"don't forget tomorrow 2 pm" rainbow said

"don't worry rainbow I won't, see you all tomorrow"

"by" they all said and I walked away they watched as I took off after 30 seconds I make a sonic hyper nova.


End file.
